Just a kiss
by Never the End127
Summary: Considering the circumstances, Jim finds it perfectly understandable that he kissed her. Carol Marcus does not seem to share this understanding. Set post-into darkness.


**Hi! I don't really have time to write right now, but I found this fun little one-shot from 2012 in some old files. I think that the ship Carol/Kirk is getting way less love than it should—although, granted, Carol needs to do more in the next Star Trek movie than bounce around in her underwear. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy. Also, gummy fruit snacks exist in the future.**

**Disclaimer—no, of course I don't own any of the rights or the characters. This is pure fun and pure fluff. A one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Carol Wallace first boards the USS Enterprise, Jim's first couple of thoughts are shallow and simple. Things like 'tall' and 'blonde' and 'curvy' which equaled, 'good.'

So, naturally, Jim doesn't check her assignment papers too carefully, because he simply doesn't care whether she's supposed to be there or not.

When it turns out she's not supposed to be there…. Well…

"Sir, I have accumulated that your proposition to allow Carol Marcus to remain aboard is illogical." Spock had preached.

But it was already too late. She was unpacked, and everyone loved her and considering how much trouble the Enterprise tended to run into on a regular daily basis, one extra doctor couldn't hurt.

And Jim liked her. And not because she was, as was mentioned, tall and blonde and gorgeous—but for the little things. She, unlike Bones, had no problem with him coming into debriefing late—as long as he remembered to bring her hot English tea in a thermos from the mess hall. Dr. Marcus regarded coffee with the same kind of repulsed disapproval that a nun might hold towards an illegal drug ring.

Carol, also unlike Bones, was not at all adverse to the idea of him eating gummy snacks in the loading bay. That was one of the things his instantly liked about Carol—she didn't mind if he ate in the infirmary. She just expected him to share with her. He always remembered to set his cherry-flavored fruit snacks aside for the next time he screwed up.

The only issue now is that he's stuck with her on the Enterprise for the next five years. And she's mad at him. Very much so, despite her claims that she considers him a fine captain on a very professional level. To make matters worse, no amount of various, random, cherry-flavored goods have been enough to fix it.

Jim had screwed up, the night before they left. He and Bones had been having a bit of a celebration—a we're-not-dead-so-let's-drink-ourselves-into-a-stupor kind of celebration. He had been wandering around the university complex and he ran into Carol somehow—he's still not exactly sure what happened; to be honest, he's a little fuzzy on the details—but he's almost positive that he kissed her at some point. And he's a little bit more positive that him kissing Carol Marcus has something to do with the mysterious bruise that's starting under his left eye.

He considers it perfectly acceptable that he kissed her, under the circumstances.

"I was drunk." Jim complains sincerely, following his crewmember up the stairs that lead towards the loading bay.

"Yes, you've made that remarkably clear, Captain, and I assure you I bear no hostility towards you because of it." Carol replies smoothly, her voice cold and unyielding.

"Aw, come on." He protests further. "You can't stay mad at me forever, Dr. We're going to be stuck up here for five years, together."

"I would thank you not to remind me, sir." She mutters.

It hadn't really been much of a kiss, either. He may have slurred something vaguely suggestive in her ear and maybe kind-of sort-of tried to cop a feel. But she shoved him off very quickly.

Having Carol mad at him was not something James Kirk particularly enjoyed. It was quite unnatural, really, like when Spock attempted humor. Because honestly, Carol didn't act cool or unfeeling to anybody. There were a few exceptions, of course, but for the most part, Carol was only vicious towards hostile alien super-villains and the like.

"Look Carol, I'm really sorry." Jim said earnestly.

"Please don't call me Carol." She answered, distractedly tapping away at the screen in her hands.

"I know I kissed you and I backed you down and I acted pretty stupidly. I'm a terrible person, alright? But still… I kissed you. You should be flattered!"

Carol raises one pale, arched eyebrow in a gesture of skepticism just as Jim Kirk realizes how arrogant he sounded. Like she should be grateful, she should be falling all over herself at the fact that Jim had noticed her at all.

"Ca—Dr. Marcus, look. I wasn't thinking. My brain doesn't function very well where alcohol is concerned." He gives one last, exhausted effort.

She stares at him a moment longer, then breezes past him into the elevator. "Some would argue that your brain doesn't function very well _sober_, Captain Kirk."

He scrambles to follow her onto the empty elevator before the doors slide shut, and she stares at him, baffled and amused. "Although I'll admit you were especially terrible drunk."

Her past insults are just starting to sink in when Jim sees the flicker of light in her eyes, the way her lips are tugging upwards in a smile. She's laughing at him. Somehow, that makes him feel a little bit better, at least knowing that she's not going to file a report of sexual harassment to his superiors.

Knowing that he wasn't about to lose his job—or one of his most highly trained medics—put Jim slightly at ease. He nods in acceptance. "I'm sorry, Carol. It won't happen again."

"You're quite amusing when flustered, Jim." Carol glances away, smiling.

"So… are we okay?" He ventures carefully.

She shrugs casually, still grinning. "I believe we've been 'okay' since I gave you that bruise." She looks over at him and winces. "Sorry about that, by the way. A few ice cubes in a warm rag three times a day, and it'll be gone by next week."

"Thanks."

She smiles.

And yeah. They're okay.

* * *

**A/N—So, I'm not sure how good this is, since I wrote it in 2012—but hey, let me know what you think. I love these two, and I'd be perfectly willing to continue this as soon as I have some time. Thoughts about this pairing? This story? Thanks for reading, guys!**


End file.
